goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
SallyJones1998 misbehaves at Sam Simon's funeral/Evil Ally gets WSP
This is a 1 hour grounded video with the plot and transcript created by Luna Minami. Credit to Annachanish. Plot Mr. and Mrs. Jones take SallyJones1998 to GoCity church to participate in the funeral of the director, producer, writer, animal rights activist, boxing manager, tournament and philanthropist Sam Simon. However, SallyJones1998 misbehaved at the funeral by shaking her bottom in her underwear and setting the church on fire. Back at home, SallyJones1998 reuploads the terminated GoAnimate videos and accounts makes a YouTube account and steals some GoAnimate videos. After that, she sneaks to the movie theater to see Peppa Pig: The Golden Boots, then goes to Chuck E Cheese's and goes to Rome in Italy to pick up Evil Ally from the hotel and take her home. SallyJones1998 and Evil Ally then get caught by Mr. and Mrs. Jones and Ally. When SallyJones1998 gets home, Mrs. Cheerfields and Mr. and Mrs. Jones give SallyJones1998 punishments. When Evil Ally gets home, her good clone calls the visitors to teach her a strong strict lesson and force her to watch shows and movies, play video, PC and board games, read books and listen to music not made by either FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami. Cast *Emma as Jazzi *Ivy as Foo *Kendra as Noodle *Amy as Ka-Chung *Jennifer as Custard *Shy Girl as B.B. Jammies Transcript *'see SallyJones1998's parents in the living room dressed in their church clothes sobbing. SallyJones1998 walks in dressed in her church clothes' *SallyJones1998: "Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad. Mom, Dad. What's wrong?" *Mr. Jones: "Sam Simon passed away at 69 years old, so we want you to be on your best behavior, and no mischief at the funeral." *SallyJones1998: "No! I am not going to that stupid funeral! I'd rather stay here and watch Barney's Great Adventure on VHS!" *Mrs. Jones: "Too bad. We're going to the funeral and that's final!" *SallyJones1998: "Whatever!" *'the church' *'see SallyJones1998 scheming while Mr. and Mrs. Jones and the attendants are sobbing' *'female minister from "Moe and Joe Misbehave at Robin Williams' Funeral and Get Grounded" walks in' *Female Minister: "Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered around here to dedicate Sam Simon, a popular director, producer, writer, animal rights activist, boxing manager, tournament, and philanthropist. He was the creator of Gracie Films and 20th Century Fox's television show called "The Simpsons". We were always and still will be proud of him for being the creator of "The Simpsons" with the help of Matt Groening and James L. Brooks. We will truly, and dearly miss him. R.I.P, Mr. Simon, June 6th, 1955-March 8th, 2015." *'to: SallyJones1998' *SallyJones1998: "Hey! I've got a plan. I am going to front of the church to shake my bottom in my underwear to make this boring old funeral fun! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" *'stands up, walks up to the front of the church, takes off her church pants and starts dancing in her underwear' *SallyJones1998: "Shake shake shake! Shake shake shake! Shake your butt! Shake your butt! Shake shake shake! Shake shake shake! Shake your butt!" *Female Minister: "Young lady, stop shaking your bottom during the funeral. It's not appropriate. Please put your pants back on before I call the cops on you!" *SallyJones1998: "Shut up! I am setting the church on fire!" *'holds out a box of matches and sets the church on fire' *SallyJones1998: "Ha! Now the church will burn so that the church will never be shown again." *'attendants and the female minister begin to panic and run away as the fire spreads' *SallyJones1998: "I'd better put my church pants back on and get back home so my parents won't catch me!" *'puts her church pants back on and quickly runs away from the church and returns to her room' *'to: SallyJones1998 in her room' *SallyJones1998: "Now that I'm home, I am going to change out of my church clothes into my normal clothes." *'changes out of her church clothes into her t-shirt, shorts and sandals, and sits down near her computer' *SallyJones1998: "Since I have got changed into my t-shirt, shorts and sandals, I am going to reupload some of the terminated and deleted YouTube and GoAnimate videos and accounts! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" *'hour later' *SallyJones1998: "Now that I brought back the terminated videos and accounts, I am going to create a YouTube account, which will be called 'SallyJones1998'!" *'minutes later' *SallyJones1998: "Now that I created my account, I will steal some GoAnimate videos such as Max Gets Teletubbies DVD and Gets Grounded For It, Brian Gets Caddyshack on DVD and Gets Extremely Grounded, Erica Gets South Park: Season 1 on DVD While Grounded, Erica Gets Mario Party 9 on Wii and Gets Grounded, Amber Gets Bratz: Babyz the Movie on DVD, Freddie Buys Allegra's Window VHS/Gets Grounded, Brian Gets Rango on DVD While Grounded, Erika Gets The Christmas Tree On VHS While Grounded, Erika Gets Katy and the Katerpillar Kids and Gets Grounded, Erika Gets Bob the Builder: Can We Fix It on VHS, Brian Gets Rango on DVD While Grounded, Brian, Eric and Jerry Send Their Parents to the Moon, Brian, Eric and Jerry Goes to See A Day in the Life of VHS Tapes, Anthonyg3281's Brian Kills Ms. Christina, Brian Gets Tommy Boy on DVD, Anthonyg3281's Brian Goes to My 4th of July Party While Grounded, Brian Gets An iPad While Grounded, Erika Babysits James, RobertCoatesAnimation's Erika's Timeline alongside Erika Gets Held Back, Erika Gets Kicked Out of the Restaurant, Erika Gets Grounded in 5 Days, Erika Makes an Earthquake, Erika Creates a YouTube Account, Erika Runs Away, Erika Opens a Time Capsule, and Erika Gets Her Dad Fired videos, Eric and Erika Get in Dead Meat, Erika Makes a Band, Erika Who Can Sit Anywhere, Erika Kills Osama Bin laden, Erika Gets Detention In Her House, Erika's Subsitute Teacher Trouble, Erika Gets in Extreme Trouble, Brian Gets Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo 2003 DVD, Aaron Gets Thomas and the Magic Railroad, TheWarren1995 Gets Bambi 1989 VHS, Jake Crader's David and Kidaroo Get Grounded Big Time Video, DavidstheAnimationGuy's TheCookWarren Gets Grounded Videos along with his TheWarren1995 Gets Grounded Videos, Andrew Gets Glee: Season One on DVD While Grounded, Andrew Gets Purple Rain on VHS While Grounded, Andrew And His Parents Meet Their New Neighbors, Andrew and His Parents Meets The Second New Neighbors, Andrew Gets Dr. Dolittle 2 on VHS While Grounded, Adrianna Goes Back to School, TheTailsGirls Jade's Erika Gets Held Back video, Zara Gets Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit on DVD, Annie, Kayla and Kumi Get Held Back, Erika Gets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius 2002 on DVD While Grounded, Andrew Breaks His Dad's Grill and Gets Grounded, Ted and Justin Gets Nappies, Coulden Pettit's Brian Gets Grounded 5 Days in a Row, Brian Watches Freakazoid and Gets Grounded, Coulden Pettit's Brian Gets Fat at Subway and Gets Grounded, Brian's Super Demonic Nightmare, Andrew Gets Arrested, Andrew Gets Suspended from School Again, About Andrew's Dad's Two Broken Grills, Andrew Gets Fat at Taco Bell and Gets Grounded, Andrew Gets Expelled from School, Andrew Moves to the Foster/Lambert Family House, Andrew Escapes from a Foster/Lambert Family House, Andrew's Dad Gets Plastic Surgery, Coulden Pettit's Brian Gets His Revenge and Gets Grounded, Brian Scares the 3 Little Children and Gets Grounded, Brian Creates a Black Hole and Dies, Brian Disrupts a Movie and Becomes a Baby, Garfield Disrupts a Movie, Coulden Pettit's Brian Gets Ungrounded, Coulden Pettit's Ivy Gets Grounded, Adrianna Destroys Thanksgiving and Gets Grounded, Andrew Gets Grounded on Thanksgiving, Andrew Gets Fat from Steak and Shake, paulieengland's Andrew Gets Tom and Jerry's Bumper Collection VHS, Andrew Gets Grounded 5 Days in a Row, Amber Throws a Tantrum, Andrew and Adrianna Gets in Trouble at School, Adrianna Gets Vision Quest on VHS While Grounded, Coulden Pettit's Warren Gets Grounded for 2 Weeks video, AnastasiaDisney Gets Even More Grounded, AnastasiaDisney gets grounded for even larger time, AnastasiaDisney Gets Grounded for Forever, Double Forever and Triple Forever videos, David Gets Grounded for 20,000 years, Coulden Pettit's I love Wallace and Gromit video, Wallace and Gromit: Penny and Mitch Get Grounded, David Gets Grounded for Double Tranquility, Gage Chews Ice in Class and Gets Grounded, The Hintsalas Introduction, Gage Gets Detention in His House, Starscream Gets Sent to Bed Early, Coulden Pettit's A Sad message to Everybody video, Starscream Gets Grounded Forever, Gage and Starscream Witness the Strength and Power of Street Knowledge, Adrianna's Dad Gets Plastic Surgery, Andrew Creates a YouTube Account While Grounded, Andrew Dad's Computer Gets a BSOD, Adrianna Goes to the Movies While Grounded, Adrianna Talks Smack to The Angry German Kid, Adrianna Talks to the Angry Domician Kid, Adrianna Gets Grounded 5 Days In a Row, Andrew Gets The Sandlot VHS While Grounded, Andrew Opens a Time Capsule Early, Adrianna Gets Fat From KFC and Gets Grounded, Adrianna's Great Grandma Felicia Passes Away, Adrianna Gets Sued By the Angry German Kid, Anthonyg3281's Jerry Gets Grounded: The Complete Series, Andrew Gets Grounded on St. Patrick's Day, Adrianna Gets Expelled Big Time, Adrianna Goes on PBS Kids While Grounded, Adrianna Gets Grounded on Easter, Adrianna Destroys Her DVD's, CD's, and Video Games, Adrianna Goes to Andrew's House While Grounded, Adrianna Gets Grounded on Mother's Day, Adrianna Gets Grounded on Her Dad's Birthday, Adrianna Meets Erika, Adrianna Gets Fat at Sonic and Gets Grounded, Andrew and Adrianna Go to My 22nd Birthday Party, Adrianna Gets Grounded for Killing Heather Chandler, Adrianna Gets Fat at Rally's Restaurant, Andrew Meets Zara, Adrianna Gets Flashdance on VHS While Grounded, Adrianna's Dad's Computer Gets a BSOD, Adrianna, Zara and Erika Get Grounded on Arthur's Day, WigglesWorld's TheWarren1995 Gets Grounded for Double Tranquility video, TheWarren1995 Gets Grounded for Triple Tranquility, WigglesWorld's TheWarren1995 Gets Grounded for Eternity video, Peppa Pig Sun Sea and Snow GoAnimate Video, Snips and Snails Work At the Movie Theater, Louise Gets T&F Spills and Chills on VHS While Grounded, Garfield Sees Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage 5, Eric Gets The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie and Gets Extremely Grounded, Brian Makes a Silent Movie and Gets Grounded, Brian Makes Another Silent Movie and Gets Grounded Until The End of the World, Brian Goes to Live at Jerry's House, Anthonyg3281's Brian Gets Grounded Season 2 videos, Anthonyg3281's Sam Larfield Gets Grounded Videos, Humpty Dumpty Goes to Live at Brian and Jerry's house, Anthonyg3281's Eric Gets A New Look video, Anthonyg3281's Fanboy and Chum Chum videos including Yo Won't Go and Bubble Magic, LZYesTheWigglesNo Gets Grounded Forever, Anthonyg3281's Jerry Gets Grounded BIG Time video, Jerry Gets Grounded for Tranquility, Jerry Goes to Court (Series Finale), The Jerry Series is Officially Over, Brian Moves to Eric's House, Anthonyg3281's If Pixar Films Were Real Video, Joey Makes a Loud Volume of the THX logo, Anthonyg3281's Brian Gets Grounded Season 3 videos, Diesel Gets An iPhone and Gets Grounded, Anthonyg3281's Ally Jessa Gets Grounded Videos, Anthonyg3281's I Change Me, David, Eric's Mom, Eric's Dad, and Ivy video, Anthonyg3281's Brian Pulls the Fire Alarm and Gets Grounded video, along with Brian Gets Fat at McDonald's, Brian Plays Hookie and Gets Grounded, Anthonyg3281's Brian The Movie Video, Anthonyg3281's Macusoper Gets Grounded Videos, Anthonyg3281's Warren Misbehaves in a Restaurant First Episode video, RobertIvey's The Brian Show Ep. 3 Brian Runs Away Video, Brian and Eric Gets Run Away From the Cops, Felix Calls His Parents Stupid and Gets Grounded, Felix Goes to the Movies While Grounded, Felix Bosses People Around and Gets Grounded, Jack Loves Disneyland's all 9 parts of The Classic Characters Movie, Juan Gets a Blue Card and Gets Ungrounded, Nick Jr. Gets a Blue Card, Doof Goes to See Brave While Grounded, FunandFancyFree1990 Gets Grounded for Extermely, Doof Gets Held Back, Adrianna the Military Officer, Landster Gets The Rescuers 2003 DVD While Grounded, Mutt Gets Arrested, Arthur Steals Blue's Friend and Gets Grounded, Trent's Halloween Adventure, Roger Gets a Pink Card along with an unseen footage video, Black Bart Goes to Summer Camp for Troubled Teens, All 9 Parts of Roger Goes to Disneyland, Black Bart Grounds Mutt and Gets Grounded, Trent's Thanksgiving Adventure, Trent's Christmas Adventure, Trent's New Year Adventure, Mutt Gets Black Bart in Trouble, Black Bart and Dutch King Get in Really Big Trouble along with an unseen footage video, Black Bart and Dutch King Escape from Jail, Dylan Does Not Wait for the Field Trip and Gets Grounded, Dylan Doesn't Do His Math and Gets Grounded, Trent's Valentine's Adventure, PC Guy Breaks Into the Blue's Clues House, Barney Gets Ungrounded on Mother's Day, Jack Loves Disneyland's J Bob Videos, Mister Rainbow Man Gets a Green Card, Mister Rainbow Man Gets Bullied, Black Join Gets Grounded, Black Join Dances In his Underwear and Gets Grounded, Jack Loves Disneyland's Andy Gets Grounded Video, Mister Rainbow Man Gets a Girlfriend, Barney's Parents Get Plastic Surgery, Andy Farts in Class and Gets Grounded, Evil Barney Gets Grounded, Barney Gets a Turquoise Card and Gets Ungrounded, All 12 Parts of Jack Loves Disneyland The Movie, Dylan Gets Katy and the Katerpillar Kids on VHS While Grounded, David Gets Grounded for Serenity, louielouie95's David Gets Grounded for Life Part 1 and 2 videos along with David Gets Grounded for Double Life and Giga Serenity, louielouie95's Dora Gets Grounded for Years video, Sherman, Joyce and Jane Get Grounded Big Time, Tony and Fievel Get The 1995 VHS of The Lion King, Woody Woodpecker Gets Joyce and Jane Grounded, David Gets Mr. Fitch Arrested, luccieighteen's Troublemakers Go to Jail, Memy9909 Gets a Time Out, Lance Rodel Gets Grounded Bigger Time along with some deleted scenes video, WigglesWorld's MsWarren95 Gets Grounded Bigger Time, WigglesWorld's SeaDisney95 Gets Grounded Bigger Time, narutoanime2401's SeaDisney1998 gets grounded videos along with OceanDisney2000 Gets Mrs. Shaw and Mr. Dike arrested and WarrenWarren1998 Gets Grounded for Googolplex, nautroanime21401's Macusoper Gets Grounded videos, Moe and Joe Get Codename: KND Season 1 on DVD, Nathan Pearson, BATF, RC and WG Get in Really Big Trouble, Memy9909 Gets Grounded for Buying a Wii U, Memy9909 Gets Toy Story 3 on DVD While Grounded, Aron Gets Toy Story 2 on DVD and Gets Grounded, Vitzie629's Diesel Gets Grounded Videos, rhiannapiano's Match Boy and Girl get Teletubbies DVD, Phillip Psareas' Nathan Pearson and his Friends Get Grounded video, Megatron and his friends get grounded big time, TacoComedian's Dallas Gets Grounded Videos, TacoComedian's Ron Gets Grounded Videos, TacoComedian's 1st Grader Gets Suspended video, Dylan Babysits Cathy and Gets Ungrounded, Emily Turns into Frankenstein and Gets Grounded, Dylan Dances in his Underwear and Gets Grounded, Eric Gets South Park Season 15 DVD, TacoComedian's Adelaide Gets Grounded Bigger Time video alongside Adelaide Goes to Court (special), Adelaide Gets in Dead Meat, and other Adelaide Gets Grounded videos, Adelaide Gets Healed by a Fairy, TacoComedian's Bruce Gets Grounded videos, TacoComedian's Mark Hurts Christina video, Dustin Goes to the Zoo While Grounded, The SpongeBob and Patrick Show: Funtime, The SpongeBob and Patrick Show: Meet Yoshi and Pikachu, The Kibbles and Dazzles Show: Meet Roxanne and Melody, The SpongeBob and Patrick Show: Meet Mario and Luigi, TacoComedian's AnastasiaDisney gets grounded videos, Brian's Trip to Gulliver's Kingdom alongside TacoComedian's Brian Gets Grounded videos, The Powerpuff Girls go to the movies, Lanolin and Aloysius Go to the Movies, KyleSwiney753408's Kayla Gets Grounded video, BigHugeMinecraftFan's Lucas Gets no Easter Candy video, Momo YouMookSaidTimon's Eric Gets Grounded on his birthday video, TacoComedian's Connor's Timeline video, The Wiggles TV S2 27 Scared Straight Program, TacoComedian's Lewis Gets Grounded Videos, Sam Breaks the Printer and Gets Grounded, Lance's Bad Dream, Lance Gets a Few Shots, Matthew Gets PS/Lance Fails To Get Melanie's Soda, Lance's Apologies, Terence Taunts at Eddy and Gets Grounded, Thomas Sells Hot Dogs While Grounded, TacoComedian's Jose Gets Grounded Videos, Lance Meets Miles and They Get Grounded, TacoComedian's Raphael Videos, Abigail Goes to Preschool, Kayla Goes to Daycare, Kayla's First Christmas, CartoonLover5's TEAOA and AOD Videos, Miles Steals a Donut and Gets Grounded, Wolverine and Others Go to the Movies, AMCFan2014's Warren Cook Gets Grounded for Life, Warren Gets Grounded Bigger Time, and Warren Gets Grounded for Making a fake VHS opening videos, NathanDesignerBoy7's Warren Cook Gets Grounded Videos all the way from 2013-2014, Zombie and Squid Get Fired 3 Times In A Row, Noddy and Tyrone Make Videos Out of Good Users, NathanDesignerBoy7's Dora Gets Grounded on Easter video, The Troublemakers Escape from Mental People's Home Part 1 and 2, Pablo Hacks Amazon, Tyrone Gives Fievel Poisoned Brownies, TacoComedian's Greg Gets Grounded Videos, all 11 parts of Dylan The Movie, Dylan The Movie Ending Sequence, Murray Cuts School and Gets Grounded, Murray Talks Smack to Mr. Krabs and Gets Grounded, Kyle theCartoonGuy's Aaron Gets Grounded videos from 2013-2014 alongside his Ted and Justin Get Grounded Videos and Aaron's Dad Gets Plastic Surgery video, TacoComedian's Get Detention Teacher Arrested Video, TacoComedian's BJ and Alexandra Get Sent to Bed Early video, jacksonamour's Maisy's Goodbye Message video, Jaxen Ross' Catherine Gets Grounded Videos, Hypervona Kumi, Rob and Alex Get Grounded on Mother's Day, Rob and Alex Wake the Babies Up and Get Grounded, Rob and Alex Get Grounded on Easter, TheCookErika Gets Grounded for Triple Serenity, Zara Destroys Ovide VHS and Gets Grounded, Ted and Hilary Escape from Jail and Get Grounded, Memy9909 Gets Grounded for Getting Sue Sick, Thomas and His Parents Babysit Kevin, Memy9909's TheCookWarren Gets Grounded Again Video, Brian Squashes Garfield and Gets Grounded, Tom Gets Cars 2 on DVD While Grounded, Keith Gets Toy Story 3 and Monsters University While Grounded Videos, Brendan Barney's Test Video: Get Over Here Right Now video, louielouie95's The Troublemakers Open Up McDonald's, Get Grounded, and Get In Dead Meat videos, WigglesWorld's The Troublemakers Open Up McDonald's video, Simon Ward's The Troublemakers Open Up a Restaurant Video, Warren Sees Maleficent and Gets Grounded, Kumi's April Fools Day, Caillou Turns Day Care Into Nick Jr., jacksonarmour's TheWarren1995 Gets Grounded for Double Tranquility video, Little Bear Gets Grounded on Earth Day, Little Bear Gets Arrested, Nathan Pearson Gets Grounded on Christmas, TacoComedian's Officerwithers Get Grounded video, Officerwithers Goes to the Movies While Grounded, Nathan Pearson Goes to the Movies While Grounded, Nathan Pearson's Worst Birthday Ever, Nathan Pearson Ruins The Show and Gets Grounded, Steve Turns WC Into a Donut and Gets Ungrounded, Dora Watches The Godfather and Gets Grounded, Nacusuper Throws a Tantrum About Toys, ? gets Milkshake Treats 2006, elevatordude17's Jamaal Rides the Teletubbies Kiddie Ride video, Tim Runs Away and Gets in Trouble, Sammio's Timeline, Sammio Kills Devin Rodrick and Gets Ungrounded, SarahComedian1997's Starscream Gets Grounded on Christmas (My Version) video, and VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo's Starscream Gets Grounded on Christmas (My Version) video, along with all of Slippy V's GoAnimate videos. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" *'Hours Later' *SallyJones1998: "Yes! I finally stole these GoAnimate videos! While my parents aren't at home. I am going to AMC Theaters to see Peppa Pig: The Golden Boots." *'walks away scheming' *'to: SallyJones1998 at AMC Theaters' *Box Office Manager: "Hello. Welcome to AMC Theaters. What film would you like to see today?" *SallyJones1998: "I would like one ticket to see Peppa Pig: The Golden Boots please." *Box Office Manager: "OK. Here you go." *SallyJones1998: "Thank you!" *'to: SallyJones1998 in the theater seats' *Movie Theater Manager: "The film is starting in 8 minutes time. Enjoy!" *SallyJones1998: "This movie is going to be so awesome!" *'the beginning of the movie, after the commercials' *Security Guard: "Sir, we have a little girl banned from anything made for babies who is watching Peppa Pig: The Golden Boots!" *'movie theater manager appears' *Movie Theater Manager: "Hey! What are you doing here at this movie? Your parents told you that you can't watch baby shows anymore! Get out of here this minute!" *'runs away' *SallyJones1998: "I will now go to Chuck E Cheese's." *'to: SallyJones1998 at Chuck E Cheese's' *SallyJones1998: "I am going to play on the play area." *'takes off her sandals and runs onto the play area' *'to: SallyJones1998 sliding down on the slide' *Chelsea: "Abigail, SallyJones1998 is at Chuck E Cheese's without permission and while grounded." *Abigail: "Oh my God! She is in big trouble. Thanks for telling me Chelsea." *'to: SallyJones1998 at the table putting her sandals back on' *Abigail: "SallyJones1998. I can't believe you were sneaking to Chuck E Cheese's while grounded. That's it! I am telling my brother Raphael on you!" *SallyJones1998: "I will now go to Italy to pick up Evil Ally." *'to: SallyJones1998 at the airport' *Airport Manager: "How can I help you?" *SallyJones1998: "I would like one ticket to Rome in Italy please." *Airport Manager: "OK. Here you go. Enjoy your flight." *SallyJones1998: "Thank you!" *'to: SallyJones1998 in the plane' *'few hours later' *'to: SallyJones1998 outside the Rome hotel in Italy' *SallyJones1998: "Now that I am in Italy, I can help Evil Ally escape from Italy." *'walks into the hotel' *'to: Evil Ally in baby form watching TV crying with presents beside her. SallyJones1998 walks in' *SallyJones1998: "Evil Ally, I am here to take to you home." *Evil Ally: Italian "Thank you! But first can you turn me back to normal?" *SallyJones1998: "Thank you! But first, I will remove your diaper." *'removes Evil Ally's diaper' *SallyJones1998: "Now I will grow you back to 18 years old." *'Ally grows back into a teenager' *SallyJones1998: "Now I will change your voice back to English." *Evil Ally: speaking in Kayla voice "Thank you for turning me back to normal, Sally Jones." *SallyJones1998: "You're welcome, Evil Ally. Now let's leave the hotel, put the diaper in the trash alongside some presents that various users gave you, and then we'll go home." *'to: Evil Ally and SallyJones1998 outside the hotel' *Evil Ally: "Alright. Now my presents and diaper are in the trash. Now let's go back to GoCity." *'Ally and SallyJones1998 get in the plane and the plane takes off' *'Evil Ally and SallyJones1998 get home' *'to: The plane landing at GoCity airport' *'Ally and SallyJones1998 exit the plane' *Evil Ally: "Thank you so much for taking me back home." *SallyJones1998: "You're welcome, Evil Ally." *'Bert" sound plays and Ally, her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Jones appear' *Ally: "Evil me!" *Mr. Jones: "SallyJones1998!" *Ally: "You girls are in really big trouble! Evil me, when we get home, you'll receive punishments." *Mrs. Jones: "And SallyJones1998, when we get home, we are calling Mrs. Cheerfields to come over and give you some punishments." *'SallyJones1998's house' *Mr. Jones: "SallyJones1998, Mrs. Cheerfields is here." *Mrs. Cheerfields: "Yeah! And the reason why Evil Ally got sent to Italy is because she misbehaved at Leonard Nimoy's funeral! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for ultraplex years! This means no baby stuff ever again. Now go upstairs to your room!" *SallyJones1998: away sound effect "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" *'Ally's house' *Ally: "Evil me! I can't believe you escaped from Italy! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for a triple omniplex score centuries. And I'm calling the visitors to come over to teach you a lesson!" *'hours later and in the backyard' *Ally: "Look Evil me! Many visitors came to see you." *Sophie: "I am Sophie the Otter. These are all of my friends, Nathan's friends, Jack's friends, Eric's friends and your two teachers!" *Roobear: Hello, I'm Roobear! You're worse than my mirror counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him! *Laura: My name is Laura Koala, Roobear's sister. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will cry! *Floppy: I'm Floppy! Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions! *Mimi: I'm Mimi, and my brother's right! *Nick: My name's Nick Penguin! You will live under the ocean until you die! *Pamie: I'm Pamie! I am very mad at you for what you've done! *Betty: I'm Betty, Roobear's girlfriend! We all hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! *Mingle: I'm Mingle! I really hate it when you tease me! *Kiwi: I'm Kiwi. *Walter: "I'm Walter." *Horsey: "I'm Horsey." *Colt: And I'm Colt and we're the Kangaroo Bros. We're going to hit you with Walter's boomerangs! *Justin: I'm Justin. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby. *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby. *Fievel: I'm Fievel. *Drew Pickles: I'm Drew Pickles. Your FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami and Bemani stuff will be donated to Angelica! *Charlotte Pickles: I'm Charlotte Pickles and I agree with my husband! *misternintendoking: I'm misternintendoking. *Vitzie629: I'm Vitzie629. *Charlie Kowalski: "My name is Charlie Kowalski. I cannot stand your attitude anymore!" *Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner. *Emily Doughty: I'm Emily Doughty. *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. *DavidtheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. *JosephComedian2000: I'm JosephComedian2000. *TheTailsGirls Jade: I'm TheTailsGirls Jade. *NickComedian1997: I'm NickComedian1997. *CheeseDoodles65. "I'm CheeseDoodles65. Getting sent to Italy was supposed to teach you a strong strict lesson!" *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95. *Bowser: I'm Bowser. *Bowser Jr: I'm Bowser Jr. *Toad: I'm Toad. *Chef Peepee: I'm Chef Peepee. *Princess Anna: "I'm Princess Anna." *Queen Elsa: "I'm Queen Elsa." *Olaf: I'm Olaf the Snowman. I'll donate your FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami and Bemani stuff to Elsa's castle. *Koopa Troopa: I'm Koopa Troopa. *Kamek: I'm Kamek. *Sebby S. Truesdail: I'm Sebby S. Truesdail. *Skyler the GoAnimate Girl: I'm Skyler the GoAnimate Girl. You'll watch Hello Kitty for the rest of your life! *Jake: "My name is Jake. And I agree with my girlfriend." *Jackie Chu: "I'm Jackie Chu. You don't have PHD and calculus. I have PHD and calculus." *Mario: "I'm Mario. If you turn me into a donkey, I will shoot fireballs at you." *Luigi: "I'm Luigi. I agree with my brother Mario. *Shrek: I'm Shrek. *Donkey: "I'm Donkey. I will kick your bare bottom with my hooves." *James Rolfe (Angry Video Game Nerd): I'm James Rolfe aka Angry Video Game Nerd. *Tori: "I'm Tori." *Donha: "I'm Donha." *Rai: "I'm Rai." *Sena: "I'm Sena." *Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. Escaping from Italy is not cool." *Kirby: I'm Kirby. *Anthonyg3281: I'm Anthonyg3281. *Tinky Winky: "I'm Tinky Winky." *Dipsy: "I'm Dipsy." *Laa Laa: "I'm Laa Laa." *Po: And I'm Po and we're the Teletubbies. You'll watch our show for the rest of your life and we mean it! *Calebcomedian: I'm Calebcomedian. *Princess Matilda: I'm Princess Matilda. *Fluttergirl: I'm Fluttergirl. *BrandontheMovieGuy: I'm BrandontheMovieGuy. *RobertCoatesAnimation: I'm RobertCoatesAnimation. *EVComedian2000: I'm EVComedian2000. *Allie: I'm Allie. *Wolowska: I'm Wolowska. *Swinka: I'm Swinka. *Barney: I'm Barney. Start liking my show and quit liking FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami and Bemani! *Baby Bop: I'm Baby Bop. I agree with Barney. *BJ: I'm BJ. I agree with Barney and Baby Bop. *Riff: I'm Riff. I agree with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff. *Kawaii Sugarbunni: I'm Kawaii Sugarbunni. *Dorothy: I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur. *SpongeBob: I'm SpongeBob. If ever see you in Bikini Bottom, I am gonna kick your a** goodbye! *Patrick: Patrick Star here. Uh... You stink like s*** because you were a bully towards some guy. *Spiderman: I'm Spiderman. *Pacman: I'm Pacman. *Pikachu: I'm Pikachu. *Jo Frost: I'm JoFrost. *Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles." *Blossom: "I'm Blossom." *Buttercup: And I'm Buttercup and we're the Powerpuff Girls. Like our show or else you'll pay! *Mrlegofan404: I'm Mrlegofan404. *Daniel: I'm Daniel. *Amanda: I'm Amanda. *Louis: I'm Louis. *Maggie: I'm Maggie. *Matt Crowley: I'm Matt Crowley. *VideoMan1443: I'm VideoMan1443. *Amsalley94: I'm Amsalley94. *Supertimmyboy32: I'm Supertimmyboy32. *Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid): I'm Leopold Slikk aka Angry German Kid. *Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominician Kid): I'm Ronald Ramieriez aka Angry Dominician Kid. *TheSuperBaxter: I'm TheSuperBaxter. *Billy Fletcher: I'm Billy Fletcher. *Greg: "I'm Greg." *Murray: "I'm Murray." *Jeff: "I'm Jeff." *Anthony: And I'm Anthony and we're the Wiggles. You'll eat fruit salad for the rest of your life. *Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark. *Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. *Super Patrick: I'm Super Patrick. *HiddenintheBasement: I'm HiddenintheBasement. *MaxWalson2: I'm MaxWalson2. *Caroline0204: I'm Caroline0204. *Kelly: I'm Kelly. *Michael Laffey: I'm Michael Laffey. *Kate: I'm Kate. *KingBWings: I'm KingBWings. *Jack Loves Disneyland: I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. *Joseph Selaty: I'm Joseph Selaty. *Landon Dibbles: I'm Landon Dibbles. *Lucas01aswell: I'm Lucas01aswell. *WeHateWarrenCook: I'm WeHateWarrenCook. *SarahComedian1997: I'm SarahComedian1997. *FlemAlFlem: I'm FlemAlFlem. *PurpatMetaKnight2000: I'm PurpatMetaKnight2000. *Josh09pps: I'm Josh09pps. *SamLarfield: I'm SamLarfield. *ShimmeringNight: I'm ShimmeringNight. *ScarecrowellaSweetie: I'm ScarecrowellaSweetie. *Liam Cook: I'm Liam Cook. *TacoComedian: I'm TacoComedian. *TheHeatherFan2002: I'm TheHeatherFan2002. *Robbie: I'm Robbie. *Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. *Baby Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You'll be forced to watch our show every day! *Opal Otter: I'm Opal. You heard what my kids said. *Ernest Otter: I'm Ernest. If you switch my kids show to a FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Bemani show, you'll be sent to Macy's 2008 parade! *Pinch Raccoon: I'm Pinch. *Scootch Raccoon: Name's Scootch. *Walter Raccoon: I'm Walter. *Wanda Raccoon: I'm Wanda. *Flick Duck: I'm Flick. *Munchy Beaver: I'm Munchy. *Ootsie Snootie: I'm Ootsie. *Bootsie Snootie: I'm Bootsie. *Montgomery "Good News" Moose: "I'm Montgomery "Good News" Moose." *Dotty Dog: "I'm Dotty Dog." *Zipper Cat: "I'm Zipper Cat." *Woolma Lamb: "I'm Woolma Lamb." *Bingo Bet-it-All Beaver: "I'm Bingo Bet-It-All Beaver." *Portia Porcipine: And I'm Portia Porcupine. We hope you like us and our show! *Optimus500050: I'm Optimius500050. *MountainDewGuy2001: I'm MountainDewGuy2001. *James the Animator: I'm James the Animator. *LW97: I'm LW97. *Mike: I'm Mike. *Sulley: I'm Sulley. *Billy Wagner: I'm Billy Wagner. *Bonnie Wagner: I'm Bonnie Wagner. *P.C Popple: I'm P.C Popple. *Party Popple: I'm P-P-Party Popple. *Prize Popple: I'm Prize Popple. *Pretty Bit Popple: I'm Pretty Bit Popple. *Puzzle Popple: I'm Puzzle Popple. *Potato Chip Popple: I'm Potato Chip Popple. *Puffball Popple: I'm Puffball Popple. *Putter Popple: I'm Putter Popple. *Pancake Popple: I'm Pancake Popple. *Ed: "I am Ed." *Edd: "I'm Eddward." *Eddy: And I'm Eddy. We're the Eds! You're getting no jawbreakers! Idiot! *Patty Rabbit: I'm Patty Rabbit! We cannot stand you always not listening to us! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You will like Maple Town and that is final! *Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! *Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you for misbehaving! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Suzie Squirrel. I help design clothes better than you, Evil Ally! *Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami and Bemani loving girl I have ever seen in my life! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behavior makes me eat way too much food at the same time! *Xfactor1234: I'm Xfactor1234. *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: I'm Reicheru the Yokai Spirit. *Julia Bayne: I'm Julia Bayne. *Carlos Webshooter: I'm Carlos Webshooter. *57kirbyTV: I'm 57kirbyTV. *RocketPowerGal24: I'm RocketPowerGal24. *KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002: I'm KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002. *Christian Adams: I'm Christian Adams. *Woody: I'm Woody. *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. *Rainbow Dash: I'm Rainbow Dash. *Slim Wario: I'm Slim Wario. *VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: I'm VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo. *GoAnimateMaster2003: I'm GoAnimateMaster2003. *Arvin21359: I'm Arvin21359. *Brendan Barney: I'm Brendan Barney. *WigglesNewWorld: I'm WigglesNewWorld. *Avromps1999: I'm Avromps1999. *Lou Dinh: I'm Lou Dinh. *HeroesYes VillainsNo: I'm HeroesYes VillainsNo. *MinecraftMan20: I'm MinecraftMan20. *Taylor Jolicoeur: I'm Taylor Jolicoeur. *Kyle theCartoonGuy: I'm Kyle theCartoonGuy. *Jose Ruiz: I'm Jose Ruiz. *CartoonLover5: I'm CartoonLover5. *Momogowi: I'm Momogowi. *African Vulture: I'm African Vulture. *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. *awildmewfromROBLOX: I'm awildmewfromROBLOX. *Nemo333m: I'm Nemo333m. *Jaxen Ross: I'm Jaxen Ross. *StarWarsandCODFan1999: I'm StarWarsandCOCFan1999. *Phillip Psareas: I'm Phillip Psareas. *Hirashi: I'm Hirashi. *Mabuscus Chuchu: I'm Mabuscus Chuchu. *SuperMalechi: I'm SuperMalechi. *ColgatePony234: I'm ColgatePony234. *Mrlegofan10: I'm Mrlegofan10. *KeybirdComedianVEVO: I'm KeybirdComedianVEVO. *JSmyth7: I'm JSmyth7. *TheJojuan4444: I'm TheJojuan4444. *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. *Yumi: I'm Yumi. Why should we have to like you? *Ami: "I'm Ami. I agree with Yumi. *Doofus: "I'm Doofus." *Dunce: "I'm Dunce." *Calamity: I'm Calamity. *Lonnie Randall (Lonniedos): I'm Lonnie Randall. *Robin: "I'm Robin." *Beast Boy: "I'm Beast Boy." *Cyborg: "I'm Cyborg." *Starfire: "I'm Starfire." *Raven: And I'm Raven and we're Teen Titans. We hate you for getting picked up by SallyJones1998. *TheDiamondMinecart: I'm TheDiamondMinecart. *CaptainSparklez: I'm CaptainSparklez. *SkyDoesMinecraft: I'm SkyDoesMinecraft. *Mitch Hughes: I'm Mitch Hughes. *ASFJerome: "I'm ASFJerome. I agree with BajanCanadian." *TaylortheHayniac: I'm TayortheHayniac. *L Ryan: I'm L Ryan. *Jack Raleigh: I'm Jack Raleigh. *iCarly: I'm iCarly. *Munk: "I'm Munk the Orange Pig. You're worse than Moe and Joe." *Mambo: I'm Mambo. *Brock: "I'm Brock." *Misty: "I'm Misty." *Ash: I'm Ash. *Darwin: "I'm Darwin Watterson. We cannot believe you escaped from Italy after being told not too." *Gumball: I'm Gumball. I agree with Darwin. *Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble. *Rabbit Comedian: I'm Rabbit Comedian. *CEO100able: I'm CEO1000able. *Steve Burns: I'm Steve Burns. *Blue: I'm Blue. *Thomas: I'm Thomas. *James: I'm James. *Percy: I'm Percy. *Samuel: I'm Samuel. *Joey King: I'm Joey King. *Michael the GoAnimate Dude: I'm Michael the GoAnimate Dude. *KingKool720: I'm KingKool720. *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. *Shauna: I'm Shauna. *Carkle: I'm Carkle. *WilliamWill2343: I'm WilliamWill2343. *Wreck it Ralph: I'm Wreck it Ralph. I'm going to wreck your FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami and Bemani stuff! *Wallace: I'm Wallace and this is Gromit. *Queen Lanolin: I'm Queen Lanolin. You'll forget to memories captured by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami and Bemani. *Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit. You're a bad girl in the whole planet! *Alice: "I'm Alice from Pop'n Music. You should've stayed as a baby with the Italian voice. Why did you grow back as a teenager and change your voice back to Kayla?" *Jazzi: "I'm Jazzi the Blue Ranger. The Save-Um Rangers and I hate you for escaping from Italy! And you're the one who tried to beat up my younger brother, B.B. Jammies." *Foo: "I'm Foo the Orange Ranger. Pokédex Rotom said you're not coming to the Lakeside because you do prank phone calls on our mom!" *Noodle: "I'm Noodle the Red Ranger. Escaping from Italy has got to be one of the worst acts you had ever done!" *Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung the Brown Ranger. That was so stupid of you to escape from Italy!" *Custard: "Last, but definitely not least, I'm Custard the Purple Ranger. It's not cool to escape from Italy. If you escape from another country you're sent to..." (close-up shot of his purple glowing eye) "...I'll beat you up with my purple chainsaw you..." (close-up shot of his mouth showing sharp teeth) (in the Cat in the Hat's voice) "Son of a b... *bleep*!" *'Rainbow Man walks in and kneels down in between Coulden Pettit and Mumfie' *Mister Rainbow Man: "Sorry I'm late everyone. I was dropping Little Rainbow Girl off at preschool." *Jack Loves Disneyland: "That's OK, but now that you've arrived, introduce yourself." *Mister Rainbow Man: I'm Mister Rainbow Man. *Mumfie: I'm Mumfie. *Mister Rainbow Man: This will teach you a strong, strict and painful lesson! You will wear diapers for the rest of your life! *Coulden Pettit: "That's right, Evil Ally. This means diapers forever." Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by LunatheMagicalGirl Category:Ally's Grounded Days